GE Awards
=Imperial Medals= Like all good military institutions, the Empire uses Medals and Awards as a means of rewarding those members that perform above and beyond their required duties. Some are awarded for carrying out specific tasks, such as attending Territorial Engagements. Others are awarded in recognition of work done over periods of time. Imperial Trader Medals The Imperial warmachine can only function with sufficient monetary income, provided by the traders of the imperial shipping arm. To recognise their donations to the Empire, they are granted Trader medals at certain milestones: http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/traderrib1.jpg http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/traderrib2.jpg http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/traderrib3.jpg http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/traderrib4.jpg http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/traderrib5.jpg http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/traderrib6.jpg Trader - $5,000,000 Merchant - $30,000,000 Guildsman - $200,000,000 Benefactor - $400,000,000 Banker - $800,000,000 Governor - $1,000,000,000 http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/tradermed1.gif http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/tradermed2.gif http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/tradermed3.gif http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/tradermed4.gif http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/tradermed5.gif http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/tradermed6.gif Honorary Titles 5 Billion: Station Comand- You get the title of commanding any small Imperial Base (includes ISds, Interdictors, dreadnaughts, research stations, and shipyards) 10 Billion: Moff- you get to be Moff of any Large station (such as ISC) or SSD 15 Billion: Governorship:- you get the Title of being governor of any Imperial Planet 20 Billion: Command of the Eclipse 30 Billion: Command of the Death Star. Awarded by: Imperial Command, Shipping Leader, Squadron Leaders. Medals of Indoctrination Like any Faction, the Empire needs a constant supply of new Recruits to replace those lost to retirement or combat. To recognise those who recruit for the Empire, we have the Medals of Indoctrination: http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/R1-A.jpg http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/recurib2.jpg http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/recurib3.jpg http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/recurib4.jpg Recruiter - 1 New Recruit Orator - 5 New Recruits Mass Orator - 10 New Recruits Demagogue - 20 New Recruits http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/R1.gif http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/recumed2.gif http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/recumed3.gif http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/recumed4.gif Awarded by: Imperial Command, Squadron Leaders. Territorial Engagement Medals These are quite simply awarded for taking part in any TE in which the Empire is an active participant. http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/TE1-A1.jpg http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/TE2-A1.jpg http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/TErib3.jpg http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/TErib4.jpg Marksman - 1 TE Veteran - 3 TEs Ace - 6 TEs Legend - 10 TEs http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/award2.gif http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/TE21.gif http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/TEmed3.gif http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/TEmed4.gif Awarded by: Imperial Command, Squadron Leaders. Imperial Skirmish Medals Imperial Pilots frequently find themselves in large scale Fleet actions against hostiles, or defending Traders or Allies from Pirate attacks. Often these combat situations will be pre-arranged by the Imperial Command. For participating in these, as well as some Training events, Pilots can be awarded the Skirmish Medal (a Skirmish is a non-TE battle with 10 or more people. A Training event is an event set up by a SQ leader or IN-C thats main purpose is to train the people in the event. Note: a training event is not when one person gets trained, with no prior notice.): http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/campmedalbron2.jpg http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/Srib2.jpg Guardian of the Empire - 1 Skirmish / Training events Defender of the Empire - 5 Skirmishes / Training events Champion of the Empire - 10 Skirmishes / Training events Awarded by: Imperial Command, Squadron Leaders. Imperial Cluster The Imperial Cluster is the basic merit award of the Empire, frequently awarded to Imperial Pilots in recognition of their valour in combat. The more significant their actions, the higher the ribbon (Bronze, Silver & Gold) http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/bronze.jpg http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/IS2-A1.jpg http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/IS3-A1.jpg Knight of the Empire (Bronze) Crusader of the Empire (Silver) Paladin of the Empire (Gold) http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/BronzeCluster1.gif http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/award3.gif http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/award1.gif Awarded by: Imperial Command, Squadron Leaders, Squadron XOs. Blood Wings The Blood Wings are a different type of award. You have the regular wings for each category: Imperial Command - SQ Ldrs - Imperial Pilots. And you have the Blood Wings which are rewards for the pilots who win a handicaped fight vs other imperial pilots. It's your job to find your opponents (must be imperials, because they need access to our forums). You can try as many times you want. You must fly the same type of ship that your opponents fly (as in, light fighter vs light fighter, bomber vs bomber, etc etc). If you win, go to the Imperial forums and make a post about your victory and ask the imperial pilots who participated in it to confirm it (2, 3 or 4). When it's done, any SQ Ldrs or IN-C can make it official. There are 4 levels: Fighter (regular wings) Defender (win a 2 vs 1 fight) Hunter (win a 3 vs 1 fight) Predator (win a 4 vs 1 fight) Awarded by: Imperial Command, Squadron Leaders. Here are the wings for each category: Blood Wings for Imperial Command Regular Wings http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/regwings.gif Defender's Wings http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/regwings2.gif Hunter's Wings http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/regwings3.gif Predator's Wings http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/regwings4.gif Blood Wings for Squadron Leaders Regular Wings http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/SLwings1.gif Defender's Wings http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/SLwings2.gif Hunter's Wings http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/SLwings3.gif Predator's Wings http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/SLwings4.gif Blood Wings for Imperial Pilots Regular Wings http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/ipwings1.gif Defender's Wings http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/ipwings2.gif Hunter's Wings http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/ipwings3.gif Predator's Wings http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/ipwings4.gif Bronze Star of Bravery http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/BSBrib1.jpg http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/BSBmed1.gif The Bronze Star is awarded to Imperials, usually Pilots, who have performed a feat of action particularly above and beyond their required duty, usually in defence of other Imperial members. It is also often used to award specific tasks carried out for the Imperial Command. Awarded by: Imperial Command, Squadron Leaders. Silver Star of Valour http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/SSVrib1.jpg http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/SSVmed1.gif The Silver Star is awarded to Imperials who have made substantial contributions to the Empire, over a long period of time, or for very specific projects completed for the Empire. Awarded by: Imperial Command. Gold Star of Honour http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/GSHrib1.jpg http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/GSHmed1.gif This is the highest Imperial award that any member can achieve. It represents recognition for contributions and hard work to the Empire over a significant period of time that has had effect over the entire Faction. Only the Supreme Commander himself can award this medal. Awarded by: Imperial Supreme Commander. The Empire's Gratitude Medals The Empire gives those medals to any non-imperial for TE participation, Big Skirmishs and Acts of Heroism in gratitude for their efforts helping the Empire. http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/gradrib1.jpg http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/gradrib2.jpg http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/gradrib3.jpg Friend of the Empire - 1 TE / Skirmish Protector of the Empire - 5 TE / Skirmish Hero of the Empire - 10 TE / Skirmish http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/gradmed1.gif http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/gradmed2.gif http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y18/vidarDJ14starkill/gradmed3.gif Awarded by: Imperial Command, Squadron Leaders, Squadron XOs. Imperia Valoris https://archive.is/20131015023948/img403.imageshack.us/img403/7784/eagleofvalorribbonvw9.jpg https://archive.is/20131015023927/img185.imageshack.us/img185/936/eagleofvalouriz0.png The Imperia Valoris is a very rarely achieved medal, since it is lade out of pure platinum and symbolizes all the moral values an imperial officer should posses in advanced service. It stands for excellance and bravery, but for cunning and the ability to achieve the impossible. Created by Admiral Valinor in 44ABY this medal is given to those who served the Empire in many wars and missions, where not only fighting skill in the cockpit was required, but diplomatical and covert skill stood out. Requirements: participation in 15rp events server/forum, special appeal to IN-C, general excellance and excellance of conduct, 100 pvpkills, impressive leadership skills and teamwork abilities. The Eagle's Claw http://img365.imageshack.us/img365/499/eaglesclawribbonzi3.jpg https://archive.is/20131015023842/img294.imageshack.us/img294/7726/eaglesclawse8.png The Eagle's Claw is a special award introduced in 44 ABY by Admiral Valinor, for those who represent pure and stunning abilities on the battlefield. Those few who are honored by this medal can consider themselves elite of the elite. It represents strength, honor, courage, dedication, compassion and pure loyalty to the Empire and it's personal. Given to members for participation in 10 server/forum rp events, 50 PvP kills, special server skills performed with perfection, constant presence on server + forum + TE. Honorifica Imperialis https://archive.is/20131015023542/img246.imageshack.us/img246/7499/honorificaimperialiscd6.jpg https://archive.is/20131015023944/img80.imageshack.us/img80/5249/honorificaimperialisum7.png Great honor is service to the Empire, and as such this medal represents the appreciation of the emperor and the Imperial High Command for those Individuals who stand above and keep the empire strong and vital. Introduced by Admiral Valinor in 44 ABY, this medal honors the service conducted for the Imperial High Command. Members receiving this award enter a league of honorary Imperials which they can never leave. Requirements: 5 server/forum rp events, 25 Pvp kills, membership in the empire for 50+ days, constant demonstration of honor and loyalty on the battlefield and on the homefront. =Links= Galactic Empire